


Someday at Christmas

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, tumblr: Densi-mber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Driving home, his hand in Kensi’s and Ryan sitting in the back as they belted Christmas music, Deeks knew this was the someday he was waiting for.
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Someday at Christmas

"Mama I want this one! Please." Her son's voice was drawn out with the last word, making her heart break with each second. Reaching down to ruffle his blond hair she sighed. Roberta hated to disappoint her sweet boy. 

"I'm sorry Martin, but your father didn't give us enough money for that tree. What about this one over here?" She pointed to one a row over. It was shorter and not as full as the one Marty wanted but it was within their budget. The sadness was clear in his eyes as he looked at the other tree but he quickly schooled his expression and she wondered not for the first time how her eight year old was so smart. 

"That one looks good too mama." Leaning down she kissed the top of his head, resting a hand on his back and leading him to the smaller tree. 

From the middle of the trees, a little girl watched the interaction with interest, each sad face the boy was making causing her own sadness. Her mother's voice calling through the air interrupted her thoughts. 

"Kensi Marie Blye where are you?" Seeing her mother's feet walk by she jumped out from her hiding spot. 

"Boo!" Julia jumped, a hand to her chest as her five year old now stood in front of her. 

"Kensi you cannot run off like that. You had me worried." Reaching down to grab her daughter's hand she kneeled down to her eye level. 

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to play in the trees." 

"I know sweetheart. But remember what happened last time you played in the tree?" 

"I got to have a cool cast!" Sighing because of course that's what her little daredevil would remember, she pulled her into a hug.

"You got hurt baby. And I don't want you to get hurt." Looking down, Kensi toed at the ground before looking back up at her mom.

"Okay Mommy. I promise I won't play in the trees anymore." Kissing her forehead, Julia stood back up and grabbed Kensi's hand, leading her through the aisle of trees. 

"So sweetheart, do you see a tree you like?" Nodding enthusiastically, Kensi pointed to one in front of them. "Yeah? I like that one too." Kensi smiled, bouncing on her toes as her mom called the lot attendant over and they walked to the checkout. 

Seeing her son's eyes drift back to the first tree he saw, Roberta sighed and cursed her husband not for the first time. He would never give them enough money for the tree Martin wanted but she couldn't bear to tell her son that. She had been saying "maybe next year" for three years now and she wondered when he would catch on that he would never get the tree he dreamed of. Looking down at him, she saw his frown before he looked up, plastering on a smile for her benefit. Kissing his forehead she stood up straight, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

Once in line, Kensi was still bouncing with excitement when she saw the boy from earlier. His eyes were still sad but he still smiled every time he looked up at his mom. She caught his eyes going back to the tree he was looking at earlier and tugged on her mom's jacket, getting her attention. 

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kensi?" 

"That boy is sad." Julia looked to where her daughter was pointing at a blonde haired boy a few people ahead of them in line. Tilting her head, she watched the boy's interaction with his mother with interest. Kensi's little voice broke through her thoughts. "He wanted a different tree but his mommy said they couldn't afford it. Can we help him get his tree mommy? Please?" The word was drawn out as Kensi broke out the puppy dog eyes. Donald could never say no to her when she did that and neither could she. 

"Of course sweetie. Why don't you stay right here while I get someone." 

"Okay!" Like her mom asked, Kensi stood in their spot in line, bouncing on her heels as she watched her mom talk to a lot attendant. A minute later the tree the boy had wanted appeared behind the register just as the boy and his mom walked up to pay. 

Walking up to the counter, Marty looked up longingly as the tree he had wanted was resting behind it. He felt his mom rest a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She always did know when he was feeling sad. 

"Alright ma'am, we have your tree right here." Roberta looked up from her son to see the tree he originally wanted. 

"Oh no um, that's not my tree. The one we're getting is over there." She pointed to the smaller tree to the side as she pulled out her wallet. 

"Oh no no ma'am. It's already been paid for.”

"Are- are you sure?" She held her breath, not wanting to get Martin’s hopes up.

“Yes ma’am. They just said to wish you a Merry Christmas. Just show me the way and I'll carry it to your car." Marty's eyes widened as the man carried the tree, _his tree,_ around the counter. He smiled brightly at the thought of finally getting to have a big tree. Stunned, Roberta slowly put her wallet back in her bag as the tears that had been threatening to fall spilled over. With a big smile on his face and his eyes bright, he followed behind his mom and the guy with his tree as they walked to his car. The someday of him getting his tree was finally here. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. 

Watching the scene with tears in her eyes, Julia looked down at her daughter proudly. She loved to help people, just like her father. From her spot next to her mom, Kensi smiled as she watched the boy light up as he left with his mom, happiness radiating off of him. She thought the smile looked much better on his face than the frown from earlier. 

**_28 years later_ **

Walking through the Christmas tree lot, her arm looped with Deeks’, Kensi couldn’t help but smile. This was their second Christmas together but since they were in Mammoth last year this was their first year picking out a tree together. His childlike enthusiasm at choosing a tree was contagious as she walked alongside him, watching his face and the way the lights danced across it. There was something familiar about his smile but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“How about this one?” She was broken out of her thoughts when he brought the arm not looped with hers up and pointed at the tree in front of them. It was full, deep green, and about seven feet tall. 

“It’s perfect.” She smiled as he turned to look at her and placed a kiss to her lips. 

“Yeah? I think so too.” Getting the attention of an attendant, they pointed out their tree and made their way to the counter. His arm was now wrapped around her waist and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn’t usually enjoy PDA but the Christmas spirit was getting to her. They were a few people away from the counter when Deeks started talking. “When I was a kid, my mom and I would come to this tree lot every year to pick out a tree.” She could feel his arm tighten around her, the way it always seemed to do when he talked about a sad memory. “We never had the money for a big tree but of course as a kid I didn’t know that so I always went for one of the biggest on the lot. One year, when I was about eight we were uh, we were here and, as usual, I picked a big tree that we couldn’t afford.” Kensi could feel tears springing up in her eyes as he talked. “Like usual Mama told me we couldn’t afford it, that Gordon hadn’t given her enough money so, like usual I went along with getting a smaller tree. I tried not to let my disappointment show but she always knew I wasn’t happy with it. That year though-” she could hear the emotion in his voice and squeezed his hip, letting him know she was there for him. “That year a miracle happened. When we got up to the counter there was my tree. The guy said it had already been paid for and carried it to my car. I couldn’t stop smiling cause I was finally getting my tree.” He let out a wet chuckle. “We never did find out who bought it or why but Mama said it had to be an angel looking out for us.” He turned to Kensi then but the look on her face was far from what he expected. “Kens? What’s wrong?” Tears were streaming down her face and she pulled him to the side, away from others. “Baby what is it?” Gathering her composure, she looked him in the eye as she started telling her story. 

“Deeks. When I was five my mom and I were at this tree lot. While I was hiding in the trees I saw this boy with his mom. He was sad because he couldn’t have the big tree that he wanted. So when mom and I were in line behind him and his mom I uh, I asked her if we could buy him the tree he wanted, the one that made him smile so brightly.” Deeks was crying now too as realization started to sink in. “We watched as he left with his mom. She was crying and he was smiling so brightly-” She was cut off from speaking as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Taking advantage of being out of the view of others she placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer as she kissed him back just as hard. When they pulled back, breathless, Deeks wrapped her in a hug, whispering in her ear.

“I can’t believe it was you.” 

“And I can’t believe it was you.” 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Let’s go get our tree.” Smiling, Deeks placed another kiss to her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back to the counter. With smiles on both of their faces and hands intertwined, they drove away with their tree in the back of the truck. This was gonna be the best Christmas ever. 

**_Ten Years Later_ **

“Momma, Daddy! I want this one please!” With a toothy grin, their four year old looked up at them as he pointed to one of the largest trees on the lot. They didn’t hesitate with their answer. 

“Of course Ryan.” Kensi ruffled his blonde hair as his face lit up with a smile and he bounced on his heels the rest of their time on the tree lot. 

Driving home, his hand in Kensi’s and Ryan sitting in the back as they belted Christmas music, Deeks knew this was the someday he was waiting for.


End file.
